Nevahris Isle
Nevahris Isle was founded by Lord Galmone Smith in an effort to bring the population of Hillsbrad together under one crown. With constant catastrophe unfolding in the Foothills, Lord Smith's grand endeavor quickly became a humanitarian mission, as Nevahris received the most Hillsbradian refugees out of any other settlement. Currently, the Isle is controlled by Galmone's son, Warlord Tyler Steele, and is protected by a decent military and accounted for by a steady import/export based economy. History Founding & Early Days Galmone had experience exacting policy in the north, where he served as an influential voice upon his return from Stormwind City. Unlike most territories, the military came first and the settlement came later; using the transient militia he had strung together, Galmone had built the original foundation of Nevahris to be a simple port authority. Once the invasion of the Scourge, and later the forsaken, began to leak into Hillsbrad, Nevahris saw more refugees on their trade ships than goods. With this massive influx of people, Nevahris was forced to fundamentally change its policies, economy and fortifications. By the time the forsaken had settled in the Foothills, there were nearly 1,300 pending refugees along the rim of Lordamere Lake. The Misty Shore Massacre Late one night, the citizens of the Isle were forced awake by the muffled sounds of explosions and the complimenting choir of screams and cries. Quickly, Lord Smith was sent-for, and when he stood on the ramparts of the fortress, he could not believe his eyes. A dispatch of forsaken, no more than fifty, had brought a vehicle for dispensing plague and had completely decimated the refugee camp. They then piled the bodies onto the vehicle, sundered the ground and left. Out of the 1,000 refugees, almost half had perished, leaving some of their plagued bodies to float in the Isle's lake while others were abducted completely. Upon arrival on shore, Nevahris' militia could not locate the surviving population. This even would later change the entire trajectory of Nevahris, its governance and its people's ideology. An Idle Hand No Longer People wanted vengeance: not only had the forsaken taken their lands, but now they came to mutilate their bodies, even after the Hillsbradians had fled. Galmone's personal council affirmed that the collective society had banded together to see the forsaken ran through, and in 621 K.C., the army of Nevahris poured out of their Isle and marched on the Sludge Fields in a day's time. With little struggle, they breached the wall and made a horrible realization: the forsaken camp they had raided was a human farm, in which captured refugees were buried to their necks in the ground and corrupted by plague. After laying waste to the forsaken at the settlement, Galmone ordered his men to dig up and free any living still in the camp. With around 300 survivors, Galmone had returned him a hero; his people could feel their homeland slowly coming back into their control, even with this minor victory. Morale was at an all time high, and military sentiment was among the more popular political perspectives between citizens. Category:Places